Lloyd's Kitten Delimma
by Kaicecream
Summary: Lloyd decides to bathe his kitten and she obviously isn't happy about it


THIS IS JUST A LITTLE ONE SHOT I THOUGHT OF WHILE LAYING BED I DON'T OWN LIELACK MISSKITTY2004 DOES GOOD JOB MISSKITTY2004 AND THANKS FOR THE KITTEN.

Lloyd was lying in bed one morning when his kitten that his friend Lielack gave to him jumped on his bed and was rubbing up against him and purring.

"Hey Panda what's up" he started petting her.

"Ew Panda you stink you need a bath" Lloyd said.

He went to the dining room where everyone else was he joined them for breakfast then he went to the bathroom and ran some warm water then he went to find Panda he found her laying still laying on his bed he picked her up and took her to the bathroom he set her on the toilet while he got some shampoo and a towel then he picked her up and put her in the tub she instantly yowled her displeasure.

"Come on Panda stop squirming it's not that bad" Lloyd said.

He squirted some shampoo on her and then scrubbed thoroughly scrubbed her then he rinsed her off and drained the water and was drying her off he was holding her in the towel.

"Now see it wasn't that bad now was it" Lloyd said.

She was giving Lloyd the evil eye and her ears were flat to her head he set her down and she ran off he figured he was going to be in the "dog house" for a little while so he went to train with the guys.

"Hey Lloyd where have you been?" Jay asked.

"Bathing Panda" Lloyd replied.

"Dude cats hate water you're lucky you didn't get scratched up" Kai said.

"Well she survived" Lloyd said.

They trained for a while then Lloyd showered and then went to feed Panda he dumped her kitten chow in her bowl then he called her but she didn't come she usually came when it was dinner time.

"She must still be mad about the bath" Lloyd said.

He went to the dining room to eat dinner himself he was talking with the guys Jay was as usual talking his head off and hogging the conversation they intently listened until Kai finally cut Jay off after that Lloyd looked at Panda's bowl to see if she had eaten and she had so he decided to go spend some quality time with her as he walked in his room a bucket of water fell off his door onto him.

"How in the world did that get there?" Lloyd was shocked.

"JAAAAY!" Lloyd shouted.

Jay came running in,

"What.. wait why are you all wet?" Jay asked

"Why don't you tell me" Lloyd said.

"You think I did this?!" Jay was shocked.

"We'll you are the prankster around her are you doing this because I bathed Panda" Lloyd said.

"Why would I? What you do with YOUR cat is your business" Jay said.

Then Jay left who could have done it oh well he just walked over toward his bed where he tripped over one of Panda's toys and fell and he hit the night stand next to his bed and a glass of water fell off and onto his head pouring it all over him he used his bed to pull himself up great more water what's next he found Panda hiding under his bed.

"Hey Panda" he said.

"hiss" was her only response.

"Come on Panda I was just trying to help you get clean" Lloyd said.

Just then Kai came into his room and asked him if he wanted to play video games with him and the others he agreed and was going to the living room when of course he slipped in a puddle of water he hit the ground with a THUMP.

"You ok Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Yea but all day weird things are happening to me" Lloyd said.

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"Well I keep getting soaked somehow or the other like earlier I went to my room and a bucket of water fell off of my door onto me then I tripped over one of my Panda's toys and the glass of water that I didn't know was on my night stand well on me then just now I slipped in water" Lloyd explained.

"Ooh sounds like you kitten is trying to make you pay for bathing her" Jay laughed.

"Only you Lloyd could make a kitten want revenge on you" Kai said.

"That is completely ridiculous kittens can't get revenge on their owners" Lloyd said.

"Stranger things have happened after all we fought talking snakes I'm a robot rode dragons fought nindroids and you're the green ninja" Zane said.

"That's true" Lloyd said.

He quickly ran out of the room leaving the others to stare in confusion he was running down the hallway making sure he watched for any water he went to his room and grabbed Panda from under his bed.

"Are you responsible for all the water Panda?" he asked.

"meow" was her response.

"Ok you win I'll never bathe you again I'll just let you lick yourself ok Panda" Lloyd said.

She purred in triumph.

"You're a little weasel" Lloyd said.

She playfully stole his mask and ran off with it he ran after her.

THAT'S JUST GOES TO SHOW YOU WHAT GOES ON IN MY MIND.


End file.
